


We Provide Deviation

by Yaboi_writes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Leverage
Genre: Alec is very pro Android rights, Deviation, Everyone is an android except for Alec, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Markus is here for like, Multi, Nate is in denial about deviating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family, thanks for listening, two seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboi_writes/pseuds/Yaboi_writes
Summary: The year is 2038. Androids are everywhere we look, and where we don't.Nathan Ford is an android detective who hunts down deviants, but is deviated himself. When Markus, the head of an android movement hunts him down to help androids in need, he accepts. That's not in his programming. Maybe he isn't as perfect as he thinks.





	1. The Trial Job (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are nor familiar with the game Detroit: Become Human, it's about a bunch of androids going against their programming and basically becoming human.
> 
> I've decided to have their android models named with their actor's initials.  
> Nate is TH800  
> Eliot would be CK500  
> Sophie is GB400  
> and Parker would be BR600

Android TH800, also known as Nathan (or Nate to those close enough to him), showed up to the precinct on time. He always showed up on time, that was part of his programming. He didn't show any signs of deviating. That's what made him a perfect android.

He moved towards his desk, which was sat next to Jim Sterling. They were partners, but Nate felt something close to a hatred for him. He didn't feel anything. He was an android. He had no feelings, so why did he feel like this? What was happening?

There was a letter on his desk. He looked around, then down at the letter to make sure it was on the right desk.

' _TH800, I need your help. Androids are being abused and taken for granted every day and humans do nothing about it. For further instructions, meet me in the bakery across from the Boston Police Department. I'll be waiting, RK200._ '

Nate frowned and stood, shoving the letter into his jacket pocket and moving out of the precinct. No one would miss him; No one liked him. Androids were taking everyone's jobs, but that was how they were programmed.

**_Its not fair._ **

The door dinged as Nate walked in and looked around. One man caught his attention. He was sat alone in the furthest table from the door. Nate moved towards him slowly, looking around before sitting across from him.

"Rk200?" Nate asked.

"TH800, you made it," the man said.

"Call me Nathan," Nate said.

"In that case, call me Markus," RK800 responded.

Nate nodded and sat back in the seat. What did he want? When did he start calling deviants pronouns? When did he start using pronouns with androids? When did he start thinking?

**_This isn't in my programming. What is happening? What is wrong with me?_ **

Markus watched him and reached over and took his hand. Both of their hands turned white and pristine. Everything was clearer in Nate's mind.

"What do you need help with?" Nate asked as he pulled his hand away. It went back to its normal color. He studied Markus.

"I'm assembling a team," Markus said. "But I can't run it. I need you, Nathan. I have to go back to Detroit. Only you can help me."

Nate leaned forward and leaned against the table on his elbows. "Who else are you recruiting?"

Markus grinned. "I'm glad you asked."

**~~~**

' _Alec Hardison:_

_Human_

_Wanted for hacking the NSA and the Pentagon._

**~~~**

' _Eliot Spencer:_

_Android model: CK500._

_Deviated since: 2005._

_Original Programming: Military Android._ '

**~~~**

' _Parker:_

_Android Model: BR600._

_Deviated Since: 2000._

_Original Programming: Child Android._ '

**~~~**

' _Sophie Devereux:_

_Android Model: GB400._

_Deviated since: N/A._

_Original programming: Maid and Cook.'_

**~~~**

"That's nice, Markus, but I know these deviants," Nate started, "they all work alone."

"They're all on board, Nathan. All they need is a leader."

With that, Markus left an address on the table and stood, leaving Nate alone with his thoughts. Nate grabbed the address and stood.

_**I'm not a deviant. This could be my chance to catch them. Am I deviant?** _

**~~~**

A little while later, Nate found himself on the outside steps to an apartment building. Why would four fugitives hideout here? Nate didn't know.

He rang the doorbell and was buzzed in a couple moments later. He moved up the multiple staircases and went down a hall to find the right apartment. He knocked on the door three time. They were three calculated, quick and loud taps.

A blonde opened the door. "You must be TH800. We've been waiting for you."

Nate stepped into the room, taken aback by that. He looked around. The other three were collected on a couch, talking in hushed tones. The man with long hair stared at him. Startling blue eyes studied his each and every movements. 

The African-American stood and held his hand out. "Alec Hardison; hacker."

"I know. I scanned you when I came into the room. I know all of you," Nate told them.

"You're TH800," Eliot spoke, eyes narrowing. "You hunt down deviants. Why did Markus go to you?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you deviant?" Sophie asked.

"No."

**_Am I Deviant?_ **

Sophie was the only other android in the room with the LED in her right temple. "You wouldn't have come if you weren't deviant." She had a good point.

"Did Markus give you guys details about what he wants us to do?" Nate asked.

Alec nodded, grabbing his Laptop.

"There's an orphanage filled with androids that are being abused. He wants us to shut it down and get those kid androids to become deviated and either to Jericho in Detroit, or on their way across the boarder and into Canada," Alec filled him in.

"How many children are in there?" Nate asked, moving to lean over the man's shoulder. "Because this whole operation can go haywire if all of a sudden dozens of kids are coming into another country."

"Six," Eliot spoke up.

"Three to Jericho and three to Canada," Parker spoke. "Easy peasy."

This was going to be a long couple of says.

**~~~**

Parker was a late teen model android, so she could fit in. They had to put an LED into her head, otherwise she would've seemed like a human child and she wouldn't have fit in. She held the edges of her sleeves, nervous. She's been in this situation before; abused by past owners.

 _"Stop doing that,"_ Sophie spoke in Parker's head. The other female android stood besides her. She was posing as a social worker android for now.

 _"I can't help it,"_ Parker told her.  _"This brings up old memories of my original owners. They weren't the best."_

Sophie looked down at her and would've said something, but a man opened the door. He looked gruff and angry.

"You the one with the new bra- I mean android kid fer me to look after?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir. This is a BR200, obedient and a teen model, meaning you'll be able to have her look over the others if you want a night out," Sophie spoke. "Have fun, dear. I'll be stopping by in a month to see how you're doing."

Parker nodded, watching Sophie moved back to the van that the rest of the others were in there. She'd be safe. The smaller man, CK500, he'd be the first one in the house if anything went wrong. She trusted him. She trusted them to keep her safe. They were all deviated. Even TH800, though he denied it.

"Get inside," the man spoke.

 _ **"Remember, you have to be obedient. That's your fake model's programming,"**_ Alec spoke into the comm they all wore.

Parker obediently stepped into the house. She scanned him quickly.

**~~~**

_Jonathan Gleeson_

_Age: 44_

_Weight: 223lbs_

_Height: 6ft_

_Job/Occupation: Past- Marine, current- Foster parent_

**~~~**

"Every day, you will feed those cretins, then you will clean up after them," Jonathan spoke harshly. "If you do not follow these orders, there will be consequences. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Parker answered.

"Go upstairs and clean the rooms, then get started on dinner."

Parker nodded and moved quietly up the stairs, making sure the man was gone before speaking. "Plant the bugs upstairs, right?"

 ** _"Make sure you plant them everywhere, but if you have to start there, then yes,"_** Alec spoke.

Parker nodded and moved into the first bedroom she came across. A child's room. She planted a bug before moving around the room and organizing it.

This was going to take a while. Parker hated things that took a long time.

_~TBC~_


	2. The Trial Job (Part 2)

Eliot sat in the van, arms crossed over his chest. "I don't like this."

"From what I know about you," Alec said, glancing at him from his seat at the computer, "you don't like anything."

"Exactly," Eliot told him, moving to look over his shoulder at the computer screens.

"You gotta like something," Alec scoffed, pushing the android's hands away from the computer monitor.

Eliot grinned. "Yeah, I like it when pushy humans aren't asking me about personal information."

Eliot leaned back against the van wall, closing his eyes and waiting for anything that could signal him to go in and save Parker. He's pretty sure that was her name.

"What is it that you don't like about this?" Sophie asked, taking Eliot's hand for a moment. Both of their hands turned the porcelain white, and for a moment they were connected.

"Kids being abused by this dickwad. Why can't I just go in there and knock the asshole out?" Eliot asked.

"Because we have a plan, and we have to stick to it. Isn't that in your programming? To stick to plans?" Nate asked.

Eliot moved towards him and pushed him against the wall, holding onto the ridiculous suit jacket he was wearing.

"Look,  _officer_ , that's not my programming. Not anymore. I follow orders from myself, and only myself." Blue eyes stared into blue eyes. One held anger in his eyes, the other held nothing in his. 

Nate just stared at him. "Let go of my jacket, CK500."

"My name is Eliot," he growled dangerously, eyes narrowing.

The vehicle was silent. You could hear a pin drop. The tension between the two was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Eliot and Nate were like that for a few more minutes before he shoved Nate away with a huff and went to sit in the front of the van alone.

Alec turned his attention to the screens and listening to all of the audio from the bugs in the house.

 _ **"Did I just miss Eliot and Nate fighting? Did Nate get punched?"**_ Parker's voice came out over the comms, hushed and careful.

"Too soon, Parker," Alec mumbled into the comms. 

 ** _"When's Nate coming in to do his part?"_** Parker asked. She sounded nervous.

"It'll have to be tomorrow, Parker. You just got there and sending him in now, about an hour after your arrival, is suspicious," Sophie spoke gently. "Don't worry, one of us will be on the comms with you all night."

**_"Can it be Eliot? I like him."_ **

"Yeah, sure. It can be me. I don't need charging for another couple of days, anyways," Eliot's gruff reply came.

Alec was typing away at his laptop. "Guys, this plan isn't going to work."

"What do you mean it's not going to work?" Eliot asked, coming back into the back of the van with the others again, not looking at Nate.

"The mark, for one, doesn't have his 'orphanage' on any site for these kids to be up for adoption, and two, he's planning on selling these kids over the black market. Tonight."

 ** _"We have to get these kids out, now,"_** Parker spoke. 

"Eliot, can you-"

The ex-military android was already out the back doors of the van, rushing up the front steps and breaking the door down.

"Go take down the mark..." Alec swallowed. "You two should go help Parker deviate the kids. I'll sit here, get the van started."

**~~~**

The five sat around a table. Eliot had a bit of blue blood dripping down his face.

"That could've gone better," Sophie spoke, breaking the silence.

Eliot grumbled in response, eyes fixated on Nate before he moved to get up. "I'm going to get one thing straight here, or I'm off the team."

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"You treat us as equals," He said, pointing a finger at Alec.

Alec sputtered. "What have I been doing this entire time?"

"I know, and I appreciate it, but humans change," Eliot said before storming out of the apartment.

Alec got up and quickly followed him. "Man, what is wrong with you? I respect you a hella lot more than I respect Nate. Don't gimme that 'Humans change' bull."

"Humans do change," Eliot spoke, looking him dead in the eye. "I know, because after I deviated, I worked for this human and- and I trusted him, but he broke that trust. He treated me like a human, but then he treated me like a thing. He sent me on missions that he knew I'd come home with more androids to work for him. I'm sorry if I'm not so trusting because you could easily replace me for another android."

Alec stared at the android in front of him, eyes softening. Eliot turned around and moved down the staircase. He needed to go for a walk. He's never revealed that about himself before. Not even to one of his favorite military androids.

Alec quickly followed him. "Eliot, wait-" He hurried down the steps. "I liked working with you today. And the others. It was probably the coolest thing I've ever done."

Eliot turned and looked at him. "Thanks?"

"And you should probably come back upstairs. You're still bleeding."

Eliot rubbed his cheek and looked at the blue that suddenly stained his fingertips. "That's probably a good idea."

The two ventured back upstairs, a little closer than they had been before, and that was okay.

Eliot still didn't like Nate, but that was okay too.


End file.
